


Addiction

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Breaking His Habit [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Blood Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Cullen's new soldiers has an addiction from his past that he still struggles with. On a hunt to feed his monster, Titus Trevelyan - a companion of the Inquisitor - catches him mid search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Made a new character named Rory for the AU timeline of my other story 'Aftermath'. The own of Titus Trevelyan is @Razildor, and two of us decided that he needed a LI since Dorian was taken by my Inquisitor, Ferron Lavellan, and I really like my new son so I found inspiration to write for him.

His nerves felt like they were trying to jump out of his skin. He was cleaned, fed, and taken in despite showing up as a messy-haired, malnourished wreck that didn't quite scrub off all the dirt on his body. So why was he acting like a blood hound, sniffing around the legendary fortress of Skyhold for a product he had been denied for good reason. They saw the red ring in his eyes - noticed how it sucked out his original brown and left him with an outer ring of tempered yellow. He was somber and hard - afraid of this new place and their people. He trusted it to be a safe haven, but he didn't trust it enough not to sleep with his sword at his bedside and a dagger under his pillow.

It was a cold place, perfect to prevent fires that should occur while making specialty items for the Inquisitor. He had heard rumors - a light murmuring of the special shipment items coming in from a recent dragon hunt. It made his mouth water just thinking about it. He calmly opened the door, acting as if the life that ran through his veins wasn't on fire. It was within his reach - a few lies here and there wouldn't kill anyone, surely. “Cullen is looking for you,” he spoke lowly, his voice lacking his usual rasp. Was the control in his tone easy to recognize? Would it give him away?

The Blacksmith grumbled something under his breath, spat into the snow, buried it with his foot and hobbled off to go see Cullen. He knew Dagna was helping figure out a ruin on Ferron's staff that went haywire and most likely wouldn't be back for a while. Rory was alone. He could almost taste the sweet power that would soon be coursing through his veins. It made him shudder pleasurably.

He glanced around the room, spotting the chest that held all the supplies used for ruins. He hurried across the space, the echo of his monster stirring in his gut. His shaking hands ran over the mahogany colored chest. The straps were lined with brass and black leather. The lock itself was a shiny gold and barely ever used. To his own surprise, his fingers easily lifted the unlocked top. They didn't realize the power they held. His substance was mere seconds away from pumping through him.

The glass vials clanked, holding mystery liquids that didn't resemble the deep crimson he was searching for. His heart hammered in his chest - he could feel it sliding down his throat, burning into his system...oh how he craved it. His eyes were dilated, dark and focused. Anger flushed through him - _where was it?!_ His fingers curled around the side of the chest and he harshly slammed it against the ground, causing the vials to clank together. He stood and whipped around, a beast searching for his prey. There was nothing here.

The door swung open, “Harrot, I need a sword - _who are you?_ ” Titus growled, closing the door behind him. He had never seen this man before, and with the chest of valuable items flung open at his feet...the situation didn't look exactly wholesome.

At the sound of another voice, Rory's stance relaxed. He took a deep breath and regained control over himself. The man was advancing, he was only three inches taller but he was a pure slab of muscle. Rory's tighter build had no chance to overpower him. “Roryan Brassa, I serve under Cullen - I can show you the gold star he gave me this morning for proof, if you'd like.” he smirked lightly, straightening his back to show Titus he wasn't intimidated. 

Titus gave no indication that he was amused, he took another step closer, “what are you doing?”

“Organizing,” Rory quipped, his smile deepening.

He crossed his arms over his chest, stopping close enough to see the mix of colors of the Elf's eyes. His voice was hard, “I'm not going to ask again, _Elf_.”

The title of 'elf' made him cringe. He could hear it in her voice - hear it in those he served. A spit attached to a word that was supposed to be soft, a collar attached to those with pointy ears. He almost lost his grip on himself, defending his name as opposed to his race, but a strong breeze swept through the opened cavern. It brushed along the back wall and circulated, pushing Titus' natural scent into Rory's nose. He inhaled sharply - _Dragon's Blood_. His eyes turned devious, “Ferron asked me to take stock on supplies but I was about to take my leave…- Titus, right?”

Titus nodded slowly, waiting until Rory moved behind him. He swept down and shut the chest. He turned to make sure Roryan was actually leaving. He stepped easily up the stairs, and what Titus couldn't see was something that would have given him chills. Rory stared forward with hungry eyes, his teeth bit into his lower lip. Titus had the red ring too, and Rory intended to figure out why and where his supply was coming from. Even in a place like this he could get his fix, and that was all he needed.


End file.
